Battlestar Galactica: The Exodus
by Halostar BSG-117
Summary: An Alternate reality of the RDM series we're the Cylon War is still on, Col. Saul Tigh is dead, and Adama and Roslin are former College Sweethearts. Scifi and video game crossovers will be frequent. oh and Rated K until chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They are those who believe….

……..That life here, began out there, far across the Universe we're a race of humans fight to survive. Other Believe they are other brothers of man who now fight to survive far across the abyss of space…..

"We have fought these Cylons for years! Said Admiral Nigel Nagumo "Since the Covenant wars after we left Earth to her doom we never encountered a threat such as this in 300 years! Please Mr. President allow me to take the Fleet and attack the heart of The Cylon Empire and end this war!" he continued

President Kathryn Janice sat in her chair exhausted of these Cylon attacks we defeated them years ago but they come back stronger and better. With 210 Battlestars left out of 2000 this war was going to reach it's ultimate climax.

"You know we can't do that Nigel, I did this order before at the Union Mills Refinery it cost us 190 Battlestars lost, plus 80 more so the Cylons could not capture them."

Her Military Cabinet started to argue what to do next.

She never thought she would say this but she had to, for her people.

"Gentlemen we have one last choice and I dare say I wish it would never come to this."

They stopped and their eyes widen, they knew what was coming.

"We have to ask for a ceasefire, an armistice."

"But that would mean surrender Madam President." said Nigel

"I know but it is the only way."

"But then who would lead the delegation? " Someone asked.

Soon once again the room was full of arguments.

"I know who will Madam President."

"Yes? Who is it Laura?

"Why, Commander William Adama Madam."

Commander Adama sat as his shuttle was approaching his ship, The _Galactica_ she was a splendid looking ship. She was a 10 mile long Battleship. He looked at his data pad and looked in to her Weapons armament it was very impressive, 950 AA Guns, 600 5 inch Guns and 79 Ship to ship Guns. She also had 200 Missile pods, each pod filled with 100 Missiles and bombs. He had to Admit it was a good choice and an incredible honor to lead the pride of the Fleet to a peace Session. He was given Command of 12 Battlestars each one carrying the last of the Colonies of Man and the Ambassadors one of those delegates was Himself. The Leader of them all was the personal representative of the President. Laura Janeway. He finished the last of his info on his data pad. He later was greeted in the flight pod by his XO Col. Seamus Doyle.

"Welcome aboard Commander, glad to have you with us."

"No need Colonel am just doing my job."

They walked off the flight deck and was greeted by dozens of crewmembers. Commander Adama was famous for his leadership in the war and Commanded the finest ships in the fleet.

"Can we get under way Col.? I want to get the Armistice point by Tomorrow."

"Yes sir." The Col. Went to the nearest phone and waited for a seconds and said "Lt. Gaeta power her up and signal the Armistice fleet we are on our way."

He hung up the phone and they continued to walk to his quarters.

After Walking for hours they finally reached his quarters. It was guarded by 2 Soldiers and the door was usual, an A shaped door like the A shaped hallway.

"Here ya are sir. Call us if ya need anything."

"Alright Col."

Col. Seamus walked away and stopped.

"Sir if ya want do ya want to come to tonights party? Everyone is gonna be there including the Presidents representative."

"Sure I'll think about it."

And he closed the door. Finally a few hours of peace and quiet.


	2. I don't care how ya do it! GET US THERE!

Battlestar Galactica

2100 Hours

The Commander stepped into the public meeting hall, it was turned into a party filled with rowdy crewmen everyone was happy and a sign that hung above the DJ said 'Peace'. Peace? It wasn't a peace accord, it was just a stalling tactic to give the Colonies one last chance to prepare for a battle. Before he left for the party, he looked at the intelligence reports. They we're not good at all, on all colonies the citizens we're preparing for peace, in reality they we're preparing for a siege. He saw everyone there, Col. Doyle, Lt. Gaeta, his command staff, and the presidents aide….

He stopped dead in his tracks he instantly knew her. Laura? SHE is the presidents representative and aide? My god how long has it been? 5 years, 8 Years, 20? He last saw her in college they we're former sweethearts , they both went separate ways after the war began…..

"Sir? Welcome to the party!"

He suddenly snapped back to reality and saw his chief engineer Commander Joseph Montgomery.

"One hell of a party isn't it?"

"Y-yeah it is Commander." he replied eyes transfixed on his former friend.

Adama strolled over to the refreshments table and took a sip of wine. He than went to his table we're Doyle was waiting for him. They talked, they laughed, they discussed politics, ship gossips, and some troubles, and Galacticas history. As they chat Doyle could see the Commander repeatedly look over his shoulder and watch the Presidents Aide look and smile at him while he was not looking. Cute he thought. He didn't know they we're in a past…. relationship.

He saw the Viper pilots CAG, Lee Kabowski, arm wrestling the Raptors CAG, Malcolm Reynolds

Both sides we're cheering him on and people placing bets on who would win……

Battlestar Galactica

0900 Hours

As Commander Adama stepped into his quarters he was exhausted….. He looked at his clocked and winced, he was at the party for 10 hours- and it felt like 30 minutes. He was going to sleep when his intercom rang, he picked it up and answered.

"Yeah, Commander Adama here."

"Sir, there has been a change of plans."

It was Col. Doyle's voice.

"What change in plans?"

"Sir this is ugly news we have received this transmission in the open."

"What does it say?"

Doyle's voice was silent

"Colonel what does it say?"

"'President is dead, Cylon attack on Caprica is under way. All forces are to drop all activities and go to Caprica for defensive posture.'" The Colonel began to choke up trying to hold back fear, Adama could easily sense his anguish because he was also choking back to avoid an emotional outburst.

"All ships go to DEF-CON 1"

"Sir"

He hung up the phone and said aloud to himself.

"How can we wait unknowing,? This is the price of war we rise with noble intentions and we risk all that is pure."

Caprica

0900 Hours

"ZZZ- All ships assume delta-Formation alpha! Battlestars Solaria and Serenity use nukes on Cylon Base ships -ZZZZZ"

Nigel Nagumo stood up from the wreckage of what remained of the Presidents Palace. He looked up and saw the sky on fire, filled with Battlestars and Cylon Basestars, he also saw SAR Raptors searching the debris for survivor as he knew they we're none but himself nevertheless he kept looking.

He looked up as he saw nukes exploding across the sky. He than saw a missile heading for him.

"Well, I guess this the end, of all things."

He sat down and closed his eyes to await paradise.

Battlestar Galactica

0930

The CIC was in total chaos! Reports and small data streams have poured in everywhere! Lt. Gaeta struggled to contain the situation. It was about to explode into total confusion when Commander Adama and Col. Doyle stepped onto the bridge.

Everyone on the Bridge fell silent.

They Walked to the Command and Strategic table, right below the DRADIS screen. After a small conversation he than ordered all hands to battle stations. Adama turned to Gaeta to order a condition he only saw once in his life, in history classroom about the Cuban missile crisis. DEF-CON 1.

"Sir, Nuclear attack?" Gaeta asked

"I'm afraid so Mr. Gaeta." said Col. Doyle

Doyle and Adama looked at the DRADIS screen to find no ships there.

"Where did the fleet go?"

"They jumped away sir, Dee told me so, she saw them jump away as soon as we received the message. Probably heading to their own respective Colonies."

"Damn it…" Commander Adama said silently.

After a few minutes he clicked his com to engineering.

Scott of "Scotty" as a joke to the old 1960's Star Trek appeared on screen.

"Sir, I have to be blunt but what the Frack is going on here?!"

"You will get the news soon, it's not pretty. But until than get Galactica's engine power to 110 we are getting back to Caprica pronto."

Adama than switched to Ship-Wide COMS.

"All hands head for battle stations all Viper and Raptor pilots to flight pods and stand by for launch!"

Col. Doyle than shouted "Arm all missile pods A through D! Nuclear Missile firing is now authorized! All hands to battle stations!"

"Jump to Caprica is authorized! I don't care how you do it Scott just get us there NOW Goddamn it!"

"ALL HANDS ALL HANDS GET READY TO JUMP!" The loudspeaker together with the klaxon was indeed making the crew feel nervous and edgy.

Galacticas Finest or last Hour was at hand...

Galactica made a bright flash and disappeared to reappear to see wreckage of Battlestars, Destoryerdstars, and Explorerstars floating helplessly. She Moved through it all to see the Cylon Basestars jumping away. Galactica came too late……… But the baseships deployed about 50 Raiders and 1 wing of bombers all heading for Galactica!


	3. THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT!

Caprica

0934

Galactica Immediately Launched her Vipers and Raptors as they formed a wall and sped for the raiders. In all 280 Vipers, Raptors, and their new Fighters, the Longswords. They we're all seconds away from firing range but an unexpected thing happened. Suddenly a ship jumped behind the Raiders and Marauder Class Bombers. It was without a Battlestar seeing this CAG Lee Apollo informed Adama and Doyle via Comlink.

000000000000

"Sir! A ship has jumped in!"

Adama and Doyle looked at their DRADIS screens it was a Battlestar. Adama keyed Apollo back.

"Apollo identify that ship the temperature from the wreckage is too high for us to scan."

"Sir it is the Battlestar…. Serenity."

"Serenity?" Doyle asked. "Never heard of that before."

"Serenity was no ordinary Battlestar…. It was meant to become 1 level higher, a Dreadnaught."

A faint but audible transmission came through.

"This is the Serenity to the Galactica this is Commander Adam Tam. Do you copy over?"

Doyle was about to respond when the screams of battle cries from the Pilots rang through.

"This is for my Home you creeps who else wants to dance?!"

"Yee-ha! Take that toasters!"

"Bulldog watch it one coming from behind!"

"Crap I can't shake him!"

"Bulldog this is Boomer get the raider into my sights!"

_This is gonna be a very long day…._ Adama thought.

0000000000000

The Battle ticked by and by the fighting was done the mission timer was already 4 minutes since launch.

Adama with Commander Adam Tam sent SAR Raptors and Colonial Shuttles and some scout craft. All found a band of survivors that hid in the space port. Now with Adamas order he assumed Command of the Fleet. But for the president he had an idea for a replacement.

0000000000000

Laura was confined to her quarters since this whole mess began. She reviewed the last message ever made by the president.

'Now with Peace we may finally live the peaceful lives our ancestors intended years ago. May we enjoy our years as free people!'

_Some "Peace"_ Laura thought.

A clank only meaning the opening of the door cam Adama walking in. But not with a smile she saw years ago.

"Laura, I know we never had a chance to continue our relationship. But since you are the only surviving Government official left I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." she said.

Than 4 armed guards came in as his escort.

"I'm listening, intently…"

00000000000000

Serenity and Galactica orbited of what remained of Caprica…. They can stil here the screames of wounded or dying people on Caprica. Suddenly 27 ships jumped into orbit it wasn't a Cylon Battle fleet nor was it Colonial. It was Civilian ships, it was than joined by 30 more ships from Caprica than more jumped from Virgon and Saggiterra. In all Galactica and Serenity soon found 310 Civilian ships. Meanwhile down on the planet the 300th Riflemen division, under Col. Ackerson was continuing to hold out from a relentless slaughter by the Cylons.


End file.
